Teardrops On My Guitar
by withered rose 14
Summary: MAIN: Murtagh/Nasuada, SUPPORTING: Eragon/Arya. based on Taylor Swift's song, Teardrops on my guitar. two struggling hearts finds a way through the maze of jealousy and confessions. Sad song... but will the story have a happy ending? R&R!


Drew looks at me

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction of Murtagh and Nasuada here. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

Nasuada walked down the dark halls of Farthen Dur. Her footsteps echoed in the cold stone floor. It'll take ten more minutes before she could reach her room considering the size of the mountain. So to kill time while walking she thought of someone, someone very special to her: Murtagh.

A small smile appeared as she thought about her one true love. Those dark locks that frames dark grayish, pale blue eyes which are so haunting, that it sent chills down her spine. That smooth, deep, velvet voice and that brilliant smile. That sends Nasuada's heart fluttering. She likes it when she sees Murtagh smile, despite all the horrible things that he went through when he was under Galbatorix's power, he was still able put on a brilliant smile. She sighed, if only she has the courage to tell him how she feels about him, those three simple words which are trapped inside her. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the key to the lock that encage those three words.

As she walked into the dimly lit hallways, she heard voices. Two familiar voices, she stopped. She pressed her back against the wall and she hopes that the darkness would blend with her dark skin, making her invisible. It worked.

"I can't believe it, you should tell her." said the first voice, it was Eragon.

"I can't." She gasped, it was Murtagh. "I mean, look at me, do you think she'll even like me back?"

"I believe she will." Replied Eragon, "you'll never know 'till you try."

Nasuada stood there, eavesdropping on her vassals. She knows that it's improper, but she could not resist.

_She? _Nasuada repeated in her mind. _Whose 'SHE'?_ She stayed and listened some more.

Murtagh sighed. "She's so beautiful, Eragon. I don't know what's happening, but seeing her calms me. Just a sight of her makes me content."

Nasuada let out a silent gasp. She felt her heart shattering into tiny little bits. She felt something really painful inside her chest, like someone put a rabid wolf inside her chest and it ripped her hearts to shreds.

"Then it is done." Eragon said, "You, Murtagh Morzansson. Is officially in love."

"You think so?" Murtagh laughed. "Well, it feels nice. I think…"

Murtagh paused, Nasuada pressed against the wall even harder, she knows what he's going to say next.

"I think I'm going to court her and ask her to be my girlfriend" Murtagh finished.

Nasuada's vision became blurry as tears formed in her eyes. She let the hot tears fall before she could proceed on her way. She wiped her eyes, she can't do to her room without passing by Eragon and Murtagh. She fixed herself. She wiped the tears and stood straight and took in one deep breath. Then she stepped out of the darkness.

When she finally saw Murtagh, the real pain began.

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

Eragon and Murtagh stopped their conversation. Eragon cleared his throat and greeted her liege lord.

"Good afternoon, lady Nasuada." He said with a quick bow.

"G-Good afternoon, Eragon." She replied, with a smile. She found it hard to smile and to keep her voice steady, but she did it.

Murtagh stared at her as Eragon greeted her, printing her smile in his head. He hoped that his eyes won't deceive him.

"Greetings, Lady Nasuada." Murtagh greeted.

Nasuada looked at him, she hoped the dim red torches kept him from seeing her wet lashes and tear filmed eyes hidden behind her bangs.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**She's got everything that I have to live without**_

Murtagh's words repeated in her head, she can't do anything about it. An image of Murtagh and another girl flashed in her head. She imagined the girl to be really beautiful, it'll take someone really beautiful and kind to attract such a cold, guarded person like Murtagh.

"My Lady?" said a deep voice that kicked her back to reality. She looked up and was greeted by Eragon's confused brown elfin eyes and Murtagh's pale blue gray ones. She could see that Murtagh was slightly offended.

"Oh… Forgive me for the delay." She apologized. "Good afternoon, Murtagh."

"Is something the matter, Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"No, I'm just feeling…" She searched for the right word. "…Tired."

"I see." Murtagh said simply. "You should rest my lady."

Nasuada nodded as she quickly avoided his eyes, this quickly alerted Murtagh's sense.

"Yes, I will do that. Good Afternoon, gentlemen." She choked out, she again found it difficult to talk. She curtsied, picked up her skirts and bolted out of sight leaving the two riders in the darkness of Farthen Dur.

"Well, that was new." Eragon said, "I've never seen Nasuada like that before. New trend?" he joked, but stopped when Murtagh gave no reply and glared in the darkness ahead of them.

"What's with that?" he asked. "Did I do anything that offended her?"

"I don't think you did." Eragon replied, "Maybe she's just stressed. You know rebel generals, they get the difficult job."

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Eragon said cheerfully to his brother. "You coming?"

Murtagh shook his head and continued to glare into the darkness.

"Suit yourself, bro. Say hi to Thorn for me." Eragon, too disappeared in the dark hallways leaving Murtagh alone.

As Eragon walked along the hallways, he spoke to Saphira mentally, who was away in the mountains, hunting

_Nasuada was there in the darkness, listening to us. _He said.

_And I suppose that she heard everything?_ Saphira asked

_No. She only appeared when Murtagh was saying all the 'she's so beautiful' mushy stuff. _He replied.

_Alas, _Saphira said, _Nasuada's heart shatters to pieces. _

_We could comfort her. I do know her secret too. _Eragon said.

_We could_. Replied Saphira, _but we shouldn't interfere that much. This is between two struggling hearts. _

_True _Eragon replied.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nasuada went outside to the gardens to get some fresh air. She was still recovering from the things that she heard earlier. She sat down on a stone bench beside a bush of roses.

She stared at the blood red flowers while having a struggle with herself. She closed her eyes.

_Don't let it get to you, Nasuada! _Her mind said. _There are far worse things than this._

But her heart said something completely different. _A part of loving is letting go. _

Nasuada gasped to herself, her heart seemed to have a mind of its own.

_Nasuada, he's a traitor! Why would you fall for him? Orrin's there. He's even a king! _Her mind told her.

_But also a jerk. _Her heart retorted _and besides, he and Trianna are dating._

Nasuada listened to the arguing voices of her invisible companions.

_Nasuada, _she heard her heart say. _If you could see me now, you'll see that I am bleeding. I am battered and broken. I know you could feel it too, for we are one. You're the only one who could stop this pain. _

_She's right. _Her mind told her. _You might as well get this over with. Get over him Nasuada. The least you could do is stay out of his way and be happy for him. _

_He finally found someone whom he truly loves. After all the torture he got from that evil tyrant, he's now happy with that girl. You should be happy for him._

Nasuada felt as if she really has two other people with her. "I will. Thank you." She muttered under her breath.

_**Drew talks to me **_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**_

_**I can't even see **_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

"Nasuada?" said a voice said. Her eyes snapped open and looked behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you there the whole time?" She quickly stood up and faced Murtagh.

"yes." He replied. "I have to call you twice before you noticed me."

"Again, sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

Murtagh scanned her, now with the setting sun shining down at her, he could see her face clearly.

"Nasuada, your eyes." Murtagh pointed out. "Have you been crying?"

Nasuada looked up in surprised and then looked down again to hide her eyes behind her black bangs. "No." she replied quickly. "It must be the lack of sleep I guess."

"I told you to get some rest, young lady." He said in a high stern voice. "Or you're grounded for a week." Murtagh tried to impersonate one of the women members of the Council of Elders. Nasuada laughed and Murtagh joined in.

_Nasuada! _Yelled a voice. It was her mind again.

"I'm sorry to take up your time, Murtagh. I should be going now." She turned to leave.

"No, no." Murtagh said as he caught her by her wrist. She blushed at his warm touch. "You wanna take a stroll?" He asked.

"Alright." She replied.

So Murtagh and Nasuada strolled by the garden. Looking at the flowers and gazing at the birds that passed by.

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows **_

_**He's all I think about tonight**_

"So how are you these days, Murtagh?" She asked.

"I'm fine. And… oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "Eragon has theory that I'm in love or something."

Pang of pain ran through Nasuada's chest again. She felt that a thousand swords pierced her.

"Really?" was all she managed to say.

"Yes. She's really beautiful, kind, funny, and she's everything I like in a girl! She's the best! Like the stars fell from the heavens and all went into her very being. She's so perfect. She's not like any girl I've met before, oh Nasuada, I just can't get enough of her!" Murtagh exclaimed waving his arms like interpreting an explosion.

Nasuada stood beside him and listened, she pretended to smile and hopes that her smile was real enough.

"Eragon's right, you are in love." She smiled, it was hard.

_I'm dying! _A soft voice said, it was her heart. _Nasuada, I'm dying._

"You really think so?" Murtagh grinned. "I've decided that I'll court her and ask her to be my girlfriend."

"I'm very happy for you." Nasuada replied. Her heart hurt, her felt that her chest might collapse, and tears were starting to well up at the corner of her eyes. She was grateful when a gust of wind blew and dried her tears.

"Thanks." Murtagh said.

"Well, I better be going now. I'll take your advice and get some rest. I don't want to be grounded in my room with a gigantic red lizard keeping me from running out."

Murtagh chuckled, "True. Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow."

"I will try to arrange it. I think I need a day off anyways." Nasuada managed to smile, but it was crooked and looked fake.

"Thank you Murtagh." She turned her back at Murtagh and started to walk away, making every step a graceful as she could. As she disappeared into the darkness beyond the door, her tears spilled out.

_There's something wrong. _Murtagh told Thorn, he was still in the garden. The sun went down moments ago and now the moon and the stars shone out.

_How are you so sure? _Thorn asked, he has away flying over the desert beyond the Beors.

Murtagh sat down on the stone bench Nasuada was sitting on a while ago.

_Lack of sleep? That's the lamest excuse I've heard for red, swollen, puffy eyes and wet eyelashes. She's been crying, I'm sure of it. _

_What do you think is the reason for her to behave like this?_ Thorn asked.

_I don't know._ Murtagh replied, _but I will find out why. I haven't seen her like this before, even in the times I've been scrying her. _Murtagh's anger started to flare as his right hand grasped Zar'roc's pommel tightly. _No one makes her cry and gets away with it. No one causes her such pain and lives._

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Nasuada went inside her room and locked the door.

She cleaned herself, washed her face with lavender water and put on a simple casual dress. She could at least look presentable when she'll have dinner with Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh.

_We told you to avoid him. _Came a familiar voice, it was her mind.

_Now look at your heart. She's worse than ever. _

She listened to her heart closely, she could feel the pain, she could feel it bleed and break into tiny little pieces.

_Nasuada, if you go on like this, they will notice. And then you can't lie about it and have to tell the truth. _It said.

Nasuada sighed, her mind was right. She let herself drop on the soft bed and she stare at the ceiling. Why was she so affected? She asked herself. She doesn't let other men do cause this much damage to her before. This time, it was her heart that replied.

_Nasuada, here's your answer. Look closely at me, look deep inside me and then you'll find the answer._

Nasuada closed her eyes and relaxed. She looked deep inside her heart, she listened to it's every beat. She lost herself in her own deep consciousness. Every memory that's inside her heart: her father, her unknown mother. There were her close friends: Eragon and Arya. She searched deeper, and there it was. Or rather, there _he_ was. Murtagh, the only one she had learned to love. She remembered the night she had first met him almost a year ago. She remembered the first tears she had shed for him, she remembered those nights when she stood in the balcony under the stars in the middle of the night, gazing into the horizon wondering how he's doing. She remembered those sleepless nights when she could feel that he was right beside her, watching over her, and then she could sleep peacefully.

A tear rolled down beside her face. She did lead a wolf in her heart, and now, her heart's in pieces. She wiped the tear away and sat up.

"I should be happy for him." she said to herself, repeating it over and over again.

She went out of her room and proceeded to the dining room, mumbling these few words on the way.

Nasuada entered the dining room and saw that they were waiting for her.

"Good evening everyone." Nasuada greeted with a bright smile. It was easy to smile now, but she knows that it'll be harder later, now that she's within Murtagh's presence.

"Good evening, Nasuada." Arya smiled back.

"Fashionably late tonight, my lady?" Eragon asked jokingly.

Nasuada laughed softly as she seated herself in the table. "Don't be absurd, Eragon."

Murtagh watched her carefully from the corner of his eye. Thorn was seated behind him as well was Saphira behind Eragon.

Dinner was served and they continued to have their merry conversation. Nasuada's mood seemed to be improving. Though she hopes that no one notices her partly swollen eyelids from crying. When dinner was over, they all bid each other good night and proceeded to their rooms. Nasuada was started for the door and was out on the hallways, when Murtagh caught up with her.

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

"Nasuada, wait up!" Murtagh called. Nasuada halted and looked back. As she saw Murtagh, the pain started again.

"Yes?" Nasuada asked. _Keep moving! _Her mind yelled

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Murtagh offered with a smile.

_Stupid fool. _Nasuada thought, _can't you see? You're hurting me. Get away from me. _

Nasuada wanted say these to him, but it would only offend Murtagh. And he doesn't even know what's going on with her.

"I'm not going to my room just yet." Nasuada smiled sadly. She turned back and started walking away.

"Nasuada?" Murtagh called again, silence was Nasuada's reply. She just walked away, not looking back at the rider who has her heart tied up in strings.

As she walked away, a few tears ran down.

_Great job._ She heard her mind say.

_Healing hurts too. _Her heart said. _Especially, when you really love him, it'll leave a mark on me._

Nasuada found herself out on the garden again. The moon shone down at her giving her dark complexion a silvery glow. She sighed, just then, she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and saw Murtagh heading her way. Without thinking, she ran back into inside and tried to loose Murtagh.

_Why is he following me?_ She asked herself in panic. She ran and turned into a corner she headed straight to a door, opened it and ran inside. She found her self in the library. She was relieved the labyrinth of hundreds of book shelves would hide her. It was dark and only a few torches were lighted. She could hide here for the time being. She knows the way around the library, considering that she often goes here. But Murtagh doesn't.

_Maybe he'll give up looking for me._ She told herself, just to calm her sense.

She went deeper in the library walking around in the maze of shelves. Going deeper and deeper in the large room. Finally, she sat down behind a large book shelf.

"Please hide me." She whispered to the books.

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky cuz**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

As Nasuada sat there hiding among the almost giant book shelves. She wrapped her arms around her knees and lost herself in her own thoughts.

_That girl is really lucky to have captured Murtagh's heart _she said told her heart.

_True,_ she heard her heart reply,_ though, he's in me too. _

_I'm happy that he finally found his love. At least he's recovering from all of Galbatorix's _

_Horrible torture._ Nasuada thought.

_But it pains you greatly that he loves another. _Her heart said. _It's stabbing me like a hot blade. _

Tears ran down once again. Nasuada surprised that she could cry so much in one day.

She smiled sadly to herself. _I just hope that that girl would never hurt him. If she ever hurt Murtagh and break his heart, I'll break her neck. _She joked to herself. _Then I'll feed her to Saphira and throw her in the burning plains. I should know this, because I would never hurt Murtagh. I'll still love him secretly, just like now. _Tears were leaving a damp trail on her cheeks. She felt her heart breaking down, a part of it being torn down by the minute. She looked around, it was quiet.

_He must have given up looking for me._ She thought. She stood up and brushed off particles of dust from her skirts and smoothed out the wrinkles off her dress. Then she sighed,_ but surely, this wild goose chase would continue tomorrow. _She quietly went to the door, she cracked it open and peeked outside. The corridors are empty as always. She stepped outside and headed quickly to her room before Murtagh finds her.

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down **_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

Nasuada's head throbbing and her eyes still hurt from crying, and she can't stop. She hurried to her room occasionally glancing back to see if she was being followed.

She drowned in her thoughts again.

_If only I can tell him, but I can't. He's found another. _She sobbed.

She entered her room and locked the door. She let herself drop and the bed. And she buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

"Why? WHY?" she sobbed, louder and louder. "Why do I have to love him!?" she demanded to herself. She was getting tired, her energy gone from crying and yelling.

She sat up, her face hot from the tears, she wiped them away only to replace by more.

She was choking sobs out, she never cried so much in her whole life. The last time she cried this hard was when her father died.

_**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing **_

_**Don't know why I do**_

"Crying won't help." Said a deep voice behind her. Nasuada quickly spun around.

There in the shadows of a dark corner of her room, stood Murtagh.

He stepped out in the moonlight, closer and closer to Nasuada. His face had a blank and serious expression.

Nasuada took a step back for every step Murtagh took forward.

_Chase me to the corner of the land to get answers for my behavior, or invade my room._ She told herself.

"Nasuada, what's wrong?" Murtagh asked. "This isn't like you."

"Nothing's wrong, Murtagh." Nasuada lied. She opened the door the balcony terrace to let some fresh air and lessen the tension. "I just miss my father."

Murtagh shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"And why is that?" Nasuada asked through tears.

"It's alright to weep a few tears or two if you miss him, not 4 hours straight."

Nasuada sighed, "It's nothing." She said simply. She was trapped.

_I told you so!_ She heard her mind yell,_ now nothing could distract him now. Only a large meteor falling from the sky and hitting you on the head is the only thing that could save you!_

_Or kill you._ Her heart retorted.

Nasuada turned her back at Murtagh and headed towards the terrace.

She felt Murtagh's hand on her shoulder, she quickly spun around only the she was a few inches away from Murtagh. His grayish blue eyes gazing down at her, their haunting glimmer pierced her.

"Nasuada," he began, "Who's doing this to you?"

Nasuada lost it. "Who?" she demanded. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet."

Murtagh stood there, too shocked to move. "What did I do?" he asked.

Nasuada sighed. "You haven't done anything."

"Then, why are you avoiding me?" Murtagh demanded. Nasuada was stunned that he looked hurt. His eyes became even more haunting.

"In order to save myself from a lot of pain." She replied. She looked down and more tears came out. "But you know?" she added, "The more I run away from you, the more my heart breaks."

"I don't understand Nasuada." Murtagh said a mixture of sadness and anger was in his expression.

"Of course you don't!" Nasuada said, her voice rising. She tried to lower it again. "I don't want you to know, because I want you to be happy" she sobbed. "I want you to be happy with her."

"Who?" Murtagh asked, "Who's her?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Nasuada yelled, "The girl you were talking about with Eragon in the hallway, and me in the garden." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder.

Murtagh stood there, bewildered. Then, he finally understood what's going on.

He decided to play it a bit. "Oh yeah, her." Murtagh began. "She's an angel. Kindness beyond compare."

Nasuada was already trembling. "I know." She said softly.

She tried to smile, she did. "I'm happy for you, Murtagh."

She tried to laugh but she can't. "You know, I'm really jealous of her. Tell me if she's hurting you and I'll break her neck, okay?" she tried to get her spirits up.

Murtagh chuckled, "I'll tell you." He gazed at her, his eyes were different from a while ago. "Though there's something I don't quite understand."

Nasuada was still sobbing. She turned her back at him so he won't see her cry.

"What's that?" she asked.

She jolted when she felt Murtagh's arms wrap around her, she still didn't face him.

"I don't understand," Murtagh began gently. "Why are you so jealous of _yourself_?"

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all I need to fall into**_

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

Nasuada froze, did she heard wrong? She turned around and was surprised to find her face a few inches away from Murtagh's.

"I… I…" She opened her mouth to say them properly, but Murtagh covered them with his. Nasuada didn't move, she was too shocked, as she stared into Murtagh's eyes.

She kissed him back, how can she not?

Murtagh broke the kiss, kept his face near hers. "Like the stars fell from the heavens and all went into her very being." He said looking lovingly in her eyes.

Nasuada closed her eyes and opened them again, she finally found the key, she found her courage, "Murtagh," she took a deep breath, "I love you,"

Murtagh smiled. "I waited for a long time, just to hear those little words. They mean the world to me." Nasuada smiled, he was happy. The tears finally stopped.

"I love you too." Murtagh said finally and he kissed her again. And this time, Nasuada kissed her back, under the stars, in each other's loving embrace.

From below the balcony terrace, among the shadows of the trees, stood Eragon and Arya.

"They finally admitted their feelings." Arya said in awe as she watched Murtagh and Nasuada kiss. Eragon chuckled. "Do you remember our first confession and our first kiss?" he put his arm around her waist

Arya laughed musically as she buried herself in Eragon's arms. "Yes," she looked at Eragon. "Only Nasuada and Murtagh's moments were more dramatic."

"Too dramatic you mean." Eragon cleared out as he looked at Arya lovingly.

"They have a long way to go." he said, "And this was a good start."

"True." Agreed Arya, "I feel kind of jealous, seeing them like that."

Eragon only chuckled and kissed Arya passionately.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll write more stories when I find the time. Thank you.**


End file.
